


EAD 2019: Riverdale So Long

by hellbells



Series: EAD 2019 Hellbells collection [3]
Category: NCIS, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crime, F/M, M/M, Romance, Tale from Tony's Black Book
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2019-10-29 05:44:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17802116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellbells/pseuds/hellbells
Summary: Tony goes back when the family suffers a tragedy but during his leave, he gets tangles with a certain sexy serpent. This just might be the best thing to happen to0 him if he can help his new man avoid a murder rap.





	1. Return to Riverdale

**Author's Note:**

> So Happy Evil Author Day - One of my favourite days of the year. As you know the provision on this is I have no idea when I will update this, although, as it is a Tony Black Book verse so odds it will happen.
> 
> This does have a lot more - the irony is I have a start and end, I just need to write the middle part. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 1: Return to Riverdale**

 

Tony drove past the manicured lawns and perfect houses. There wasn’t a grass blade out of place on the lawns. It wasn’t allowed or the other town members would judge you. The place was unreal unless you lived there - others would think you were exaggerating if you told them the lengths the people in this town would go to appear like everything was just _a-okay_.

Riverdale. Of all the places he ended up back in, Tony had to return to Riverdale. He'd hated it when he'd been a kid and stuck at his father's brother, Cliff’s, place. Why his father was a DiNozzo and his Uncle was named Blossom, well, Tony never asked. He had been an angry orphan who wasn’t allowed to return to RIMA which had become his refuge from his drunken father. 

Tony had spent his last year of school in Riverdale. He had been careful and clever though, as he’d used his sports skills and academics to leave for college at the first available opportunity. 

_He hadn’t looked back._

He found Riverdale as a place to be on the wrong side of Stepford Wives for his tastes. The Southside had been more fun but Uncle Cliff would have kittens if he ever went anywhere near there. It didn’t mean he didn’t visit - in fact, his attempts to get to the southside was probably where he started to graft his undercover skills. 

Tony returned today, twenty years later, at the request of a cousin, even though he'd always thought of Cheryl as his niece. It was nice that, for once, Sheppard wasn't a bitch about allowing him his leave immediately. How could he not? Cheryl was beside herself with the death of her twin. That had been another shocker. Tony, with his job, was no stranger to murder - but it was unheard of in the town of Riverdale.

The time for introspection and his trip down memory lane was over as he’d pulled his Mustang up the Blossom’s drive. The damn place still looked as creepy as it had as when he was a kid. If you looked up _Gothic Mansion_ in the dictionary then his Uncle’s place would be pictured next to it. 

“Uncle Tony!”

His niece greeted him with a grand grin although he could see the strain of trying to be cheerful to him. He cupped her face and smiled softly. “Hey, little one.”

“Everything is so wrong,” she said into his shoulder. He could see the perfect mask she’d affected disappear right in front of his eyes. 

Tony’s heart went out to her as he understood the need to maintain masks. It broke his heart that she had learned so young of the potential need. He stroked her back, hoping to offer at least some small comfort. “It will be for a while but you’re strong and I will help where I can.” He had a wry grin as he reminded her. “I know a thing or two about investigations.”

She whispered into his shoulder so only he could hear. “Good, as his killer will never be found otherwise.”

Well, Tony wasn’t going to allow Jason’s killer to escape justice if he could help it. If there was something going on then he intended to get to the bottom of it. 

“Why do you say that?”   
  
She looked so brittle but strong in that moment, “It is like they don’t care who killed him - just that they suppress the scandal.”   
  
Tony sighed because it seemed that the old ways died hard and it hadn’t changed since he’d left town. He was led inside bracing himself for his first contact with Aunt and Uncle in a long time. 

_You needed your wits if you wanted to survive the encounter intact._

~*~

Tony never would understand what made his Aunt and Uncle tick. He’d even taken a psychology module or two at OSU in his bid to figure them out. He had decided upon reading one too many psychology books that they were full-on freaks. He wasn’t saying that to be judgemental, it was just plain fact. He was just glad that in terms of his personality he took after his mother, and not his father. 

It was the only reason to explain why he was sat at a full gothic table, full of indulgent food a week after their son had died. It was like they couldn’t possibly let their standards drop. They’d all but struck Jason from their memory and conversations, and his funeral was in two days. 

“How was school?” Uncle Blossom asked the quiet table, not liking the silence.  
  
Cheryl sneered at her father, as he knew damn well how her day had been. She couldn’t resist asking with pure sweet acidity in her voice, “You mean after you had the Sheriff arrest me?”   
  
Tony wanted to pinch his nose in frustration. That, or duck and take his food back to his room. This was like having a meal with Gibbs, Ziva, Vance and Eli David whilst they were all pissed at him for different things. He should at least have some Kevlar. _Just what the hell was going on in this town?_ He used to have the pulse of the town but he’d been gone too long. He guessed he would have a quick learning curve if he was going to be of any use. 

Aunt Penelope didn’t even blink at the statement so Tony could guess who had been behind the stunt. She really was a piece of work - Ziva could take lessons from his aunt. She wasn’t put out by her daughter’s sarcasm, merely replying. “Well, you told us fibs, Cheryl. What were we supposed to think?”   
  
The tone was dripping with scorn and hostility. If this was family, Tony was okay with the fact he was practically cut off and only dragged back for special circumstances. The only reason he hadn’t already walked out was because of Cheryl - it seemed she needed someone who was in her corner as it was clear her mom and dad weren’t. 

He didn’t regret saying it, “That your only daughter wasn’t capable of murdering her beloved twin brother perhaps.”   
  
Tony had to admit his niece had style and he wanted to show her that she had one adult she could come to with her problems. Tony couldn’t help but be impressed by her ability to be both sweet and acidic at the same time. He knew it would be best to deflect the conversation for now so it didn’t escalate like he feared it would if he said nothing. “Has the Sheriff updated you with the investigation on Jason’s killer?” 

Uncle Cliff waved him off, which Tony found odd. This was his son, his heir, and the man seemed unconcerned by it. That didn’t sit right with Tony, and he’d seen it in the past in previous cases. The odd reaction usually meant the parent was somehow responsible - the question was _how involved?_ His Uncle assured him, “He will tell us when he has the killer. I bet it is one of those feral Serpents.” 

Tony really didn’t like his Uncle’s tone. It was off, even for his weirdo Uncle. He’d like to get a better look at his facial features but they insisted on using the stupid candlesticks. It was a little sad that the household seemed to have missed the twentieth century and electricity. However, he couldn’t help but notice the lack of light would help shroud facial features from scrutiny. 

It was funny, McGee and Ziva both judged him for his rich background. They had no idea just how his family lived. It was like living with the Adams family, only there was none of the warmth seen between Morticia and Gomez. He didn’t care whether or not he had their permission - he was going to see the Sheriff first thing in the morning. He would find Jason’s killer even if he had to do it in his spare time. 

~*~  


Tony waited until the evening when his aunt and uncle had retired to bed before he sat down with his niece.   
  
“Just what the hell is going on in town?”   
  
She snorted and offered him a drink. “Oh, don’t refuse. By the time I am done you are going to want one.” 

Tony gulped it back even if it was a fine whiskey. His niece had a good head on her shoulders and he trusted her judgement on the situation. “So what do I need to know?”   
  
She giggled. “Well, Jason was dating Polly Cooper and they were going to run away.”   
  
Tony tilted his head to the side. “A Cooper?”   
  
She nodded. “Yeah. He was in love, Uncle. He knew that mummy and daddy would never accept them and they planned it all out, they even asked Nana for her ring.” 

Tony’s mind was blown and his feelings of unease were sadly only growing. This was not sitting well with his gut. “There would be a lot of unrest about a situation like that.”  
  
She snickered. “Yeah, the only question is who would have hated it more? Mummy and daddy or Hal and Alice Cooper.”   
  
“And what do they do in town these days?”   
  
She rolled her eyes. “They run the town newspaper. You can imagine they’ve hardly painted a flattering picture of Jason.”   
  
“And aunt and uncle have allowed it?”   
  
She shrugged. “They’ve not exactly been acting normal ever since they discovered Jason in the river.”

“And you don’t think that’s all grief, do you?”   
  
She shook her head. “No. I think if you’re constantly flinging guilt at everyone else there’s a reason for it and that scares me more than anything.”   
  
Tony pulled her into a hug as it seemed she had the same suspicion as he did. There was nothing much he could do right now but he would get some answers. Jason deserved nothing less.  


	2. Questions beget more Questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you may notice this is now an active story that has a complete draft but is going through serious edits. Hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 2: Questions Beget More Questions**

 

Tony had opened up a new notebook to record all his thoughts. The first pages were the tangled web and started with the fact that Jason was with Polly Walker. He needed to find out where she had disappeared to after Jason’s death. He needed to know why Uncle Cliff blamed the serpents, and just why he didn’t seem to care. 

There was a disquiet thought on Tony’s part that his Uncle cared most about legacy and appearance - a Cooper/Blossom child would not be well received by most of the two extended families. He was hoping to get some clarity by visiting the local police. 

It turns out that everything was still in the same place so he made his way to the Sheriff’s office in the centre of the town. He walked through the door and flashed his badge asking to speak to the man in charge. He wouldn’t usually take this approach as he’d hated when the Fed’s threw their authority around but Tony didn’t care. He wanted answers, and sometimes you needed to be a dick to get what you want. He’d learned that trick from Gibbs, he was just better at picking the right time to use it. 

However, his conversation with the Sheriff wasn’t actually yielding any answers. The sheriff, within two seconds of talking, made Tony want to facepalm. To say he was clueless was an understatement. Tony was trying to remember the fact that Riverdale wasn’t a hotbed of crime but there were basic procedures that should be followed. So far every question he’d asked about standard procedures was met with a vague answer. 

Tony lost his patience, challenging the man. “So you have no evidence?”

The Sheriff shook his head because that wasn’t strictly true but it just didn’t help them find the killer. He found himself justifying himself. “The body was in some type of industrial freezer and stored for a week before being put in the water. Hard to make it look like a drowning with the bullet wound in the head.”

Tony sucked in a breath because Riverdale was not DC, Jason should have been safe. The method of disposal was odd too as it spoke to premeditated with steps to hide their crime. There is nothing he could think of that should make anyone want to take the life of a senior in high school. “Any motive?”

“Just the fact that your niece said he was planning to skip town with his girlfriend, a Walker.”

Tony raised an eyebrow at that because whilst he was aware, thanks to Cheryl, it still made no sense. He’d not been in town for a few years but the idea of a Walker and a Blossom dating was as likely as Romeo and Juliet to have a happy ending. “How the hell did that slip past Uncle Cliff?”

The Sheriff smirked realising that this Fed was not like the rest of his family. As a result, he found him offering more information than perhaps he might have before. “I don’t know. One minute, your aunt and uncle are in here complaining that he’s run away and taken his nana’s ring and we’re declaring a missing person case. My money’s on a Serpent. It wouldn’t be the first time Cliff got mixed up with them ... He’s used them as enforcers in the past.”

Tony knew the Serpents. Everyone did in Riverdale, They were the local biker gang. They were also the source of tattoos in the area and behind petty crime but this didn’t make sense to Tony. The smart gangs knew to keep a low profile and this wasn’t low profile. “Why would a maple syrup company need a biker crew to be enforcers? It’s not exactly a ruthless business.”

The Sheriff frowned as he had no answer to the question. Although when it was voiced - it made sense to question it. He wondered just where the Fed was going with his question. “What are you implying?”

Tony shrugged as he had no idea but he put a charming smile on his face. “At this point when I’m investigating, I think about all the questions I have then go about answering them.” He knew one way he could get some answers but to do that he would need to go to the source. “Where do the Serpents hang out?”

“You can’t go there, you reek of law enforcement!” The Sheriff was simply outraged by the thought of it. It was the norm that the sensible folk of Riverdale did not consort with the Southsiders. It would start the type of rumours that had, in the past, seen people leave the town. 

Tony smirked because he’d forgive the guy. He needed to see these Serpents if he was going to get to the bottom of this mystery. Or, you know, figure out if they needed closer inspection. He had the beginning of a plan and that was all he needed. “Oh, Sheriff. You don’t know me but undercover is my specialty.”

~*~

Tony had made his way to the Whyte Wyrm, the bar where he was reliably informed the Southside Serpents chose to hang out. He knew as soon as he stepped inside that he had found the right place. The gang were holding court in one corner, and there were a few groupies aiming to catch a few of the bikers. Tony knew though that if you truly wanted to be successful then you had to play it coy. If anyone from NCIS saw him now - they would not believe what he was wearing. 

Tony wasn’t stupid enough to hang out in a biker bar in a Zegna suit. So leather trousers and a white crisp shirt were the order of the day. He still looked rich but he knew better than to be too fake in such a place. The bouncer had been about to say something but backed off noticing the weapon snug in the middle of his back. As it was clear that Tony had money and could look after himself the owner would want him to come back. 

Tony knew the game. When you were undercover you shouldn’t act too keen or look like you were phishing for information. He chose not to make eye contact with anyone and headed straight to the bar and ordered his beer. It was a standard domestic beer and he would have been sarcastic about it but it was clearly the favourite tipple of the Biker Crew. He wasn’t a tequila man unless it was a party and he doubted that they stocked his favourite whiskey. He was a snob when it came to good alcohol - sue him. 

Predictably, it took less than ten minutes for someone to try and make a name for themselves by harassing him. He didn’t flinch or act shocked by the rude intrusion which made the bartender cool his concern. In fact, Tony smirked at him as if to say he’d got this so calm down. 

“Hey! Who are you?”

Tony snorted at the cliche, turning around on his stool. “Someone who just wants to drink his beer in peace.” He used the shocked silence of his would-be-annoyance to turn back to his drink like the guy wasn’t worth a second glance.

A hand gripped his shoulder and Tony reacted on instinct, not allowing a threat to remain behind his back. The biker was taken down with a cop’s move and before he knew it, bad boy biker had his head on the bar. Tony leant down, adding more pressure onto his arm which wouldn’t take too much more to break if the guy tried anything else. “Now, I repeat. I just want a drink in peace. Do we have a problem?”

“I will kill you.” Biker boy hissed, needing to react and say something before he lost anymore credibility. The guy didn’t belong and he’d figured he could push him out of the club and gain a bit of kudos in the eyes of FP. Now, he looked ridiculous. 

Tony rolled his eyes clearly not threatened. “You know it is a really stupid idea to threaten someone who is a Federal Agent.” There was no point in hiding it, the move would have made him. “I just want a drink and to hide from my relatives who would never come anywhere near here. Is that too much to ask for?” He finished sound just tired and exasperated. 

A voice chuckled and Tony wanted to shiver, it was sexy and he hadn’t even seen the body to match. He turned his head and Tony wasn’t disappointed. With a smirk on his face, Tony asked. “Is he yours?”

“Kind of. I’d prefer you didn’t hurt him even though he deserves it.” The biker leader replied, although it was clear the choice would be Tony’s.

Tony let the guy go and watched as he fell to the floor. He offered his hand in greeting to the leader, and smiled when he took the chance. “Anthony DiNozzo.”

“Forsythe Pendleton Jones II. I prefer FP.”

Tony smirked but made no dig about the name - everyone had their crosses to bear. Plus, he hated the cliche. “I can understand that, so as long as you’re okay with me hiding from Uncle Cliff here, we’re cool.”

“You’re a Blossom?” Now there was a shocked look, Tony took it as a compliment. Of course, there was the added question as to why Jones knew his Uncle. He was hoping that the answer wasn’t too illegal as he would be sad - this guy was tripping everyone of his likes.

Tony shrugged as you couldn’t choose your family, just your own actions. “Only by blood and not by choice.”

FP smirked. “I can salute that.”

Tony knew he wanted to keep talking to the leader. The idiot had bothered him and made him change his plan up but this could work out better in the long run. “So how’s life as leader of a bike gang? I’ve been thinking of a career change.”   
  
The man took the proffered beer. “Well, you can wear leather so there is that in your favour. The only thing would be can you ride a bike?” 

Tony started to pout as he couldn’t with any true grace. “I might need a few lessons. You in the market for teaching me?”  
  
The darkened eyes let Tony know they might be on the same page. This evening was turning out so much more interesting than he believed it might. He was away from DC and so he was feeling braver than he had in years. Yes, he was in town for a funeral but that just highlighted to Tony how fragile life could be. 

FP ordered another drink so he wasn’t in a hurry to leave either. “So what brings you back to town? I remember you now, weren’t you the Quarterback?”  
  
Tony smirked as he hadn’t been good when he’d been in town. He was just lucky that the serpents would set the bar for bad behaviour. “Guilty. And, I’m here as Cheryl is not adjusting to her brother’s death.”   
  
FP grimaced as there was nothing he could say in comfort. He offered a toast into the air. “Well, rest in peace, Jason. You didn’t deserve it.”   
  
Tony appreciated the way he wasn’t given an empty platitude and raised his own glass in salute as it was as good a prayer as any. The evening passed in a whirl of conversation, and Tony had discovered that yes, FP was single. There was a complicated and tangled relationship with his ex-wife and their two kids.

Tony could hear the loathing in FP’s voice when he said his son was living at a friend’s house right. It may have been surprising but in a place like Riverdale, it wouldn’t be hidden so FP offered the information freely. Tony surprised the biker by putting his hand over FP’s in the shadows. “A man can only try to make up for his mistakes. My own father sure as shit never tried so that makes you a good man in my book.”  
  
FP didn’t say anything but across his handsome features, Tony watched as so many different emotions whirled across his face. He chuckled wearily. “And we were having such a fun conversation.”   
  
Tony smiled lightly. “Hey, we can get deep for a moment. I have one of those faces. So football or basketball?”   
  
FP smirked knowing his answer would likely offend. “What about Ice-Hockey? Now that is a sport.”

Tony was back to pouting. “I am going to forgive you for that answer.”

And the conversation carried on even longer. The pair had got a few looks but considering on was the infamous FP Jones II and the other screamed wealth and danger - they left it well alone. 

Tony looked at the time and knew he better head back towards the house. He found himself disappointed that he would have to leave. He certainly hadn’t expected that when he’d come out for his sort of reconnaissance mission. “So I have to head back, this has been fun.”  
  
“Even with the threat?” FP asked lightly.   
  
Tony smirked knowing just the right thing to say. “It’s not fun unless there is little threat of violence.” He stood up. “It’s been nice to finally talk to you, you were always so mysterious when I was here before.”   
  
“Back at ya.”   
  
Tony left and there was a bounce to his step that he tried to contain. He’d listened to a lot at the bar all whilst keeping up the conversation with FP. He found himself wanting to know even more about the guy and hoped he would get an opportunity.

He stepped out into the cool night and was nearly back to his Mustang when he got the answer he was looking for. 

“Hey, you left this.”

Tony whirled around, leaning back against his car. “No, I left my details because I want a date. I figure if the idea doesn’t appeal, you’re man enough to say no.”

FP stalked closer, getting in his personal space but Tony didn’t back down. “What makes you think we’re compatible? You’re a northside boy, or is that the appeal?”

Tony leant in closing the personal space between them to zero. “I’m not looking for a cliche.” And he sealed it with a kiss. It was electric and Tony broke the kiss, licking his lips wanting more. One look at FP and he could tell he wanted it too. 

He whispered in his biker’s ear. “Call me for a date. I’m happy for you to pick wherever you feel comfortable.”

He hadn’t forgotten that he was looking into his cousin’s death. He’d learnt though, to pursue multiple avenues of interest - life could be fleetingly short.

 


	3. First Date Interrogations

**Chapter 3: First Date interrogations**

 

Tony had waited until Cheryl had headed off to school. She had thankfully not overly suffered thanks to her parent’s stunt. He went back to his bedroom and pulled out his MacBook. He had accessed several databases he had at his disposal to investigate both the Coopers and Blossoms in this town.

Tony was quietly digging into the Cooper’s in the town, as well as his own relatives. It seemed if there was anyone that would hate the idea of the couple being together - it was their own family. His gut was telling him with what he knew that this was too personal to be anyone else. It may be shocking but the profiles were rarely wrong and were borne out by national statistics.

The financials for the Cooper’s were odd and he could guess there was a child on the way. It seemed Alice Cooper had withdrawn some money a week before Polly disappeared and when it was believed that Jason was killed...  _ wait... _ if there was a child in the mix, he could see his Aunt doing something drastic, or his Uncle doing something at her behest. 

_ He hoped he was wrong.  _

He rubbed his face with frustration and he suddenly felt very tired. He hadn’t realised how long he’d been researching until Cheryl popped into his room, meaning school was now over. “Heya, Uncle Tony. You okay? Have you eaten since breakfast?”    
  
He sighed and had to answer honestly. “No, I’m trying to get all the threads to pull together to figure out the motive. Or, if there is even one.” He paused for a moment but risked it, “Do you know if Polly Cooper is pregnant kiddo?”    
  
She gasped and that was the answer for Tony. She asked him timidly, having sworn not to say anything, but it seemed silly to keep that promise now that Jason was dead. “How did you know?”    
  
Tony chuckled sadly. “It’s my job to know these things. Is she alive?”   
  
She bit her lip but knew that she needed help as this was all spiralling way out of control. If the person who killed Jason was still out there then they may hurt her nephew and she couldn’t protect them but Uncle Tony could. “Yes, she is. She’s hiding upstate, worrying that her baby is at risk. Is he?”   
  
Tony would have loved to offer her reassurances but he wasn’t the type to lie if at all possible. The unborn child was probably the most vulnerable high risk target in Riverdale. “Okay, she’s wise to stay away. Is she safe? Does she have enough money?”    
  
Cheryl nodded her head she’d made sure she was secure. “Yes. I know Jason made a bank account for them in a secret place so they could be secure.”   
  
Tony sighed because it was such a shame. It was clear that Jason hadn’t planned for the child but that he was taking steps to be responsible. It seemed like Tony’s theory of it being one of the two aligned families was more and more likely. So he needed to create a smaller suspect pool.  “How can I find out about the Coopers without causing a blood feud?”   


It might not end in the blood of a gang war in DC but it could be just as vicious and much longer in the memory of the families of Riverdale. It was one such feud that made this relationship so unlikely.    
  
Cheryl was obviously thinking through scenarios but came up with nothing. “Beats me, although you might try Betty Cooper or Jughead. They’re always together at the moment. I think they’re researching it because Betty figured out her sister was pregnant.” 

Tony knew if that was the case the girl would make an excellent cop, or journalist. She certainly had the tenacity down pat. He knew the name Jughead from the night before. “Wait, Jughead is FP’s son, right?”    
  
She giggled at hearing her Uncle casually use the Serpent leader’s name. “FP is the Leader of the Serpents. Since when are you friends with him?”    
  
Tony smirked. “Last night I headed over to the Whyte Wyrm.” He was interrupted from his conversation by a phone call by the man in question. “Excuse me, kiddo. I gotta take this.”

She left him alone but was going to find out what was going on with her Uncle and ‘FP’. She would even enlist the help of Betty and Jughead if it would help her achieve her aims. 

~*~

 

A few hours later, Tony was meeting FP in Pop’s diner which apparently was the only place to meet anyone in Riverdale. It didn’t matter whether you were one of the adults or teens - there was one meeting place unless you went to the Whyte Wyrm. Tony was pleased to see that for FP, the leather trousers and biker jacket were replaced with jeans and flannel. It suggested that he was comfortable around Tony enough so that he didn’t need his masks.

Tony had gone with jeans that fit snug around his ass, and a crisp white shirt. The look screamed money but he knew he looked good in it. He wasn’t ashamed of his wealth and wanted the confidence of looking good. He was used to dating but not when it mattered so that would be new for both of them. 

“Hey.” FP greeted him, a shy smile on his face. You could tell he didn’t feel comfortable where he was but was willing to make an effort for Tony. It was a thought that warmed Tony more than he realised.

Tony slid into the booth opposite him. He had a teasing smile on his face, “Hey, so are we meeting incognito?”

FP shrugged as he couldn’t find it in himself to care what others thought of him. He kissed Tony’s hand as a way to show him just how serious he was about this date. It was lousy timing but he hadn’t clicked with anyone like Tony since he was a lot younger. 

Tony looked relieved by this gesture and his teasing grin was replaced with a relieved one.  “Good. I thought this was going to be your way of gently letting me down.”

FP shook his head as his grin turned sexy. It seemed once they’d established their expectations of the date they slipped back into their easy chemistry from the night before. “Not at all. I just don’t get why you’d want a date with me?”

Tony shook his head, hearing the self-loathing hidden under a sarcastic comment - he was no stranger to it himself. “I’m sure we covered this last night. You’re hot, mysterious, oh, and you have a bike.” Tony wasn’t ready to say it out loud just yet but the night before his dreams had been about FP and a bike. 

“I’m a mess.” FP replied with honesty. He couldn’t deny it even if he was trying to take steps to fix it. He was sure that once Tony got the full picture he was going to run screaming. This was his way of trying to break it off before things got messy. It’s just after last night - he knew one night would not be enough. He hadn’t felt like that a lot of times in his life so he was self-aware enough to pay attention. 

Tony sipped his milkshake, playing it cool. He had guessed from last night that FP didn’t have the greatest relationship with alcohol in his past. What he also knew, though, was the man was aiming to change his fortunes around - he adored the fact he was willing to change. It spoke of bravery that few in life possessed. “A hot mess. I can deal with whatever you throw at me, FP. I won’t run unless you tell me you’re not interested.”

FP let out a sigh of relief, believing that just might be true. He really hoped so because if Tony kissed him the way he had the night before he was going to be in so much trouble. 

The date was going well and he couldn’t complain but there was one awkward moment. Jughead had come in with his friends, and Tony was guessing this was his girlfriend, Betty Cooper. She was just like Cheryl had described her, even if it was couched in high school comments.

“Hey, Dad.” FP greeted him after Betty nudged him. Tony was guessing that whilst she may look all sweetness and light that the girl was going to develop a nice core of steel.    
  
FP grinned. “Hey, Jughead. This is my  _ friend,  _ Tony.”   
  
“Nice to meet a friend of Dad’s.” Jughead trailed off as he saw not an ounce of leather on him. It sparked an interest in him, and hope for the future as his Dad had promised he would make changes. “You don’t seem to have any leather on.”   
  
Tony chuckled, knowing what was being asked in a roundabout way. “No. They frown on that for a Federal Agent. Although, I might get your Dad to give me a few lessons.”   
  
The girl caught his innuendo and blushed. She was sweet but not as innocent as everyone thought, Tony assessed almost immediately. Tony had a feeling if Cheryl could get past the whole Cooper thing then she and Betty could be really good friends.

FP stood up and Tony took that as his cue they were going to head out. It was going to be a bit awkward to continue their date with an estranged son watching and judging his every move. “Well, kids. We won’t crash your date ...Tony, what do you say I take you for a ride?”    
  
“Hell yeah.” He looked at his own car. “If you drop me back here?”   
  
FP smirked. “I suppose I could. Or, we can drop your car at yours and then head out on my bike.”

Jughead’s voice was the last thing Tony could hear. “What the hell? When does my Dad pick up Federal Agents?”    
_   
_ _ “I don’t know but damn they’re hot.”  _ So definitely not such a sweet and innocent thing then. 

_ ~*~ _

Tony took the offered helmet which let him know that FP had planned for this to happen. 

They rode into the woods and Tony found himself being mindful of every bump in the road as it rammed him into FP’s ass. It was a good job the jeans were so tight as it didn’t allow for any embarrassing situations. 

Tony slid off the bike when FP stopped and pointed them in a particular direction. FP seemed to know his way around the forest and Tony had no doubt he’d explored them thoroughly. “This place is so damn quiet.”   
  
“Too quiet, city boy?” FP jokingly teased him.    
  
Tony pouted at the implication even if he did prefer the city way of life. “Hey, I can fit in down here.”   
  
FP smirked, looking him up and down. “Yeah, you do fit in  _ rather  _ nicely.”   
  
Tony chuckled guessing FP was referring to his choice of jeans rather than his ability to handle the Riverdale natives. He was wistful but he wanted to speak his truth to see if he was barking up the wrong tree, so to speak. “You know I took two weeks leave and figured that I would be begging to go back to DC by the end of the first week.”   
  
FP could hear what was not being said and asked carefully. “And now?”   
  
Tony had a coy smile. “I keep finding people who intrigue me.”   
  
FP crowded him into a tree and could see the darkening of Tony’s eyes this close. He teased Tony right back, asking him with a smirk. “Only intriguing?”

Tony kissed the question off his lips. “You tell me.”

_ The rest of the date went just as well. _

 


	4. Deathly Silence

**Chapter 4: Deathly Silence**

 

Tony quietly closed the door behind him, wincing at the creaking wood of the ancient door. He prayed that his aunt and uncle were asleep as he truly didn’t want to answer any awkward questions. He may be old enough to do as he pleased but there was still the element of not wanting to discuss romantic entanglements with older relatives.    


He looked up and sighed as he had no such luck. His aunt was at the top of the stairs glaring at him. She looked apocalyptically cross with him, which was just ridiculous. She left him under no illusion as to how she felt. “First Jason was cavorting with a Cooper and now you’re running around with a serpent. Does no one care about the family name anymore?”   
  
Tony snorted because whilst he didn’t want to talk about it, he was old enough to stand up for himself. He walked up the steps so he could discuss this face to face. He was no longer a snot-nosed teenager. He touched her shoulders gently. “Aunty, you must remember the part where I am a fully-fledged adult and I can run around with whoever I please.”   
  
“We finished all the food, there is nothing left.” She finished haughtily. 

Tony rolled his eyes because that wasn’t a punishment considering a) how difficult family dinners were at the moment and b) he’d eaten out with FP. He would like to pretend he didn’t enjoy winding up his snotty aunt but that would be a lie. He smirked as he informed her. “I ate out with FP, Sorry if I missed family dinner.”   
  
“I don’t want to know what you got up to with that Serpent.” She replied like the very idea was the worst possible thing she could conceive.    
  
Tony snickered because it wasn’t nearly as sexual as she was thinking. Still, if she was going to be a bitch, he wasn’t going to disabuse his aunt. He’d let her think it was as scandalous as she liked, knowing it would cause her a few sleepless nights.

~*~ 

An hour later, Cheryl flounced into his room as he delved into the life of Hal Cooper.  There was something about it that was bothering him. She dropped onto his bed dramatically as she explained. “Mother won’t let me go to his funeral. She’s worried that the people’ll talk.”   
  
Tony bit back a curse and hugged his cousin, knowing she needed genuine comfort. He stood by his opinion that the Adams Family had nothing on the Blossoms - Morticia and Gomez were gothic but love shone through everything they did. For his Aunt and Uncle, it was never about love - it was always about appearance, and according to them, Cheryl had embarrassed them by hiding facts from them about Jason.

Tony had always known that the twins shared secrets between them. They had the whole twin vibe, and knowing that one of them was in trouble. He’d bet if he asked, Cheryl would have known the exact moment that Jason died. He wouldn’t ask, as it wouldn’t help satisfy anything but his curiosity and wouldn’t help him find Jason’s killer. He had a moment of inspiration and asked her. “What would Jason tell you to do?”    
  
She pulled her head away from his chest and snorted. “He’d say go grab Polly and wear a white dress and damn the consequences.”   
  
Tony chuckled as that did have a certain amount of style. It was bound to cause drama, he knew that Polly Cooper was actually pregnant with Jason’s child. It was a disaster in the eyes of both families. Her appearance at the funeral would certainly drag a few of the current secrets out into the open. “Then do it. I’ll help you go and get her if you like.”

“But ...” She had been so sure that Polly needed to stay away. She didn’t want her mummy to sink her claws in Polly and her nephew.    
  
Tony had a small grin on his face seeing the fire return to Cheryl’s eyes. “Sweetheart, no one can make you feel inferior unless you let them. Plus, Aunty is currently aghast at who I’m dating to probably care about Polly Cooper.”   
  
“Why would they care?” She asked, not understanding why there would be an issue. She couldn’t imagine anything that would upset them more than Jason dating a Cooper.   
  
“He runs the Serpents.” Tony confessed.    
  
“Are you serious? Jughead’s dad?” She was shocked but her funk was forgotten which was the aim.

Tony pouted and helpfully pointed out. “Why not? He’s hot and has a bike.”   
  
She giggled, her mood rapidly improving, and was so glad that she’d begged Uncle Tony stay for longer. She hadn’t felt safe and knew that Tony was a federal agent. “Daddy is going to have a fit. Can I be there when you tell him?” 

Tony chuckled but his attempt to improve her mood had succeeded. It wasn’t completely altruistic as he needed Polly Cooper in Riverdale if he was going to get to the bottom of Jason’s death. If Tony was right, he was guessing Polly was actually present when Jason had been shot so could ID the killer. 

~*~

Tony had planned it well with Cheryl. They were awake early and dressed casually and he intended to take her to Pops Diner for breakfast. Her job was to sell the fact that for now, she agreed with her parent’s decision.

His aunt was actually blocking the door. He took a deep breath, about to get into an argument when Cheryl stepped forward. 

“It’s okay, mummy. I get it and I will say goodbye to Jason in my own way but I can’t be here. Uncle Tony understands and has offered to distract me.” 

Tony could see Aunt Penelope was calculating all the angles. It worked just like he thought it - she decided getting Cheryl out of the house would be the best option. “I’ll make sure she stays safe. You just focus on the service being perfect.”   
  
Cheryl jumped into the other side of the Mustang. “You didn’t mention we’d be back for the service.”   
  
Tony slipped his sunglasses on and put the car into reverse. “It must have slipped my mind. So, Pops for breakfast?” 

She nodded her agreement, she’d already text Betty to meet her at the diner. She was going to make the offer that they should both go and see Polly. “That would be great.”   
  
~*~   
  
In the diner, it wasn’t just Betty but also FP’s kid. This could be interesting and Cheryl just smirked at him. She was good though. “I really want to get Polly safely and having Betty there will help.”   
  
Tony just rolled his eyes. “I want coffee and food and then I’ll drive all three of you to wherever this place is upstate.”

Betty and Cheryl had seemingly bonded over the fact they were searching for her sister. Jughead just looked resigned and vowed that he needed to go wherever Betty went. Poor kid, he had no idea how bad he had it right now. Although, Tony figured he was catching a clue. He didn’t share his other observation that when he scowled he was a dead ringer for his father.

Thirty minutes later, the odd little group set off from the diner to where they were heading. The girls had elected to take the backseats and figure out their best gameplan. He could also guess that Betty wanted to give her boyfriend the chance to ask questions of Tony. 

It turns out that Jughead was all about taking advantage of the offer. He was seizing the opportunity to grill his Dad’s new friend. “So how long have you known Pops?”    
  
Tony smirked, hearing a protectiveness there that might surprise FP. Still, if he could help the father and son reunite then he would try. Jughead had come up in nearly every conversation so it was clear that even if the relationship was currently fractured - FP was proud as hell of his kid. “I’ve known him since High School but I only really spoke to him two nights ago, and then we spent some time together yesterday.”   
  
Jughead took a deep breath before gaining the courage to ask what he wanted. “Was it a date?” It had looked that way, and the chemistry between them had suggested it but he didn’t want to leap to assumptions. Trust his Dad to break down every stereotype without caring about there even being one.    
  
Tony nodded his confirmation and he had a difficult choice to make. He decided to say it and hopefully prod things along between FP and Jughead. If it blew up in his face, then he would be heading back to DC lonely as he came. “Yeah, Kiddo, it was. For what it’s worth, your Dad wants to make it right and doesn’t quite know the words.”   
  
“He said that?” Jughead asked.   
  
Tony looked over at the young boy for as long as he dared whilst driving. “Yeah, he really does. It’s clear he’s so proud of you.” 

Jughead ducked his head because that was more than he knew. He needed to think about what the agent had said. It was giving him room for thought so chose to deflect the conversation. “So how big a deal is it getting Polly.”   
He understood, in theory, the rivalry but he was a Southside boy at heart even if he managed to traverse the halls of Riverdale High school. 

Cheryl and Betty snickered but tellingly answered in unison. “Huge.”

Tony was just imagining what would happen when they all appeared at the funeral. It could go one of two ways. There would be a passive-aggressive reaction, or, it would be out and out chaos.

~*~ 

If Tony had hoped finding Polly Cooper would be the ace in the hole. It wasn’t. The poor girl was most definitely pregnant, around 6 months by the looks of her, practically non-verbal. 

It did have the galvanising effect of getting Cheryl and Betty to work together. Tony could see in the pair an end to the century-long feud between the two families. Betty clearly wanted to look after her sister, and Cheryl wanted to make sure the baby was safe.  

They stood in the grounds of the psychiatric facility that Polly had voluntarily checked herself into last week. “Hey, Polly.”   
  
She looked up at Betty’s voice and smiled but said nothing. She just kept stroking her stomach. Tony was guessing that she had suffered a mental break at seeing Jason dead and retreated to handle it. She would have not been prepared for him being shot or ending up as a single mother.    
  
“Listen,” Cheryl started. “I know you loved my brother and it’s his funeral today.”

That did get a reaction, it was clear to them that she wanted to go but was worried. Her face spoke volumes even if she chose not to use any words. 

Betty pointed at Tony. “This is Jason’s Uncle and he is a federal agent with a gun. He won’t let anyone harm you, Polly, but I do think you need to be close to family. This is doing you no good being isolated up here.”   


Cheryl piped up. “Look, I know my mum is a nightmare but she’ll be limited in her ability to act against you with the whole town watching her.”   
  
There was a look that passed between the sisters and Tony was guessing that Alice Cooper might not be the easiest person to live with either. “What do you want to happen?” He handed her a piece of paper. “No pressure to speak. That’s from when you’re ready.”   
  
She gave him a look of surprise and he smiled gently. “I know, we agents can surprise you.”   
  
The first word on the paper broke their hearts. It said SAFETY. 

Tony looked at her and Cheryl was the one to ask. “From who?”    
  
Polly looked like she wanted to speak, she opened her mouth and then got frustrated. Tony gently reminded her. “Hey, no pressure. You’ll speak when you’re ready, remember?”    
  
She gave him a frustrated smile and wrote. “Parents - mine and his.”   
  
Betty looked surprised but Tony could see there was a plan forming. “You know I can think of one person. Jughead. How would your Dad like a guest?” 

Tony would have choked on a drink if he was drinking. To be fair, Jughead wasn’t looking much better. It was funny - there might be a reconciliation quicker than expected and it would come thanks to a young girl who wouldn’t be out of place in one of the damn Victorian romance novels.

~*~

The funeral was being held on the Blossoms grounds as Jason was going to be buried in the family crypt. Tony wore his best suit but kept his shades on. He saw Cheryl standing next to the distraught Polly Cooper. They were a picture of strength and uncaring of the parental disapproval being thrown at them from both the Blossoms and the Coopers. He was proud of the girls for standing up for the expectant mother. 

Uncle Cliff hissed at him as quietly as he could manage. “Are you happy?”    
  
Tony sneered. “No. Right now I am sad as we’re burying Jason. He was too young to die. You know, your son.”

His Uncle wasn’t going to let this go. “Why did you go and get the girl? It could have been hidden if you’d left well alone.”    
  
Tony knew what the bigger problem was here, it was what they perceived as an embarrassment. He replied showing how little he was cowed by his Uncle’s anger directed at him. “Cheryl asked me, and I thought it better to go and make sure she was safe than to go on her own and run into trouble.”   
  
His Uncle said something that bothered Tony.  _ “A Cooper of all things.”  _ It shouldn’t matter if it was a Cooper - Jason having a child would have seen to the family line continuing for lineage. It didn’t matter as much now, unless, you were an odd one like Uncle Cliff.  __   
  
Tony shrugged and didn’t give a hint about the Cooper’s plan. He had to smile at the way FP had agreed, knowing that the girl would need looking after at the very least. He and his men would make a group that most people would think twice before trying to get through them. He did, though, have to try and prod his Uncle to see if he couldn’t change his focus. “To me, I would think your focus should be on the fact that girl is carrying your grandchild.”

It did seem to help as there was a slight lessening of hostility. Tony doubted it would last long. In fact, if he didn’t miss the look he was guessing the next feud that was about to kick off was going to be who Polly Cooper would stay with as she approached full-term.

  
  



	5. Falling Under Your Spell

**Chapter 5: Falling under your Spell**

 

Tony had debated what to do but he needed to get out of the house. He had been investigating and he was hating where the information was taking him. The information was showing two rather solid suspects: Uncle Cliff or Hal Cooper. Their actions in the light of Jason’s discovery wasn’t exactly clearing either person from his enquiries.

He couldn’t dismiss the idea it was Uncle Cliff as Polly refused adamantly to stay at the mansion in the beginning. He also could rule out Hal Cooper as Polly had turned hysterical at the idea of going home with her family. If Hal had killed Jason then it would certainly explain the young girl’s reluctance to go home. Or, then again, it could have been because Alice Cooper seemed to be pushing for an abortion. So it was clear the poor girl wasn’t getting help from the adults in her life. 

He phoned FP, needing a distraction from his dark thoughts. “Hey, Sexy.”   
  
FP’s voice was warm in returning his greeting. “Hey, Darlin. You okay? My trailer has been invaded by teenagers.”    


And yet, you could tell by the tone of his voice that he was more than okay with the invasion. Tony hoped that FP and Jughead had a chance. He knew that the best way you had to show you’ve changed was through actions. This situation would give FP the chance to do just that with his son. 

At the moment, though, his thoughts were centred more around himself. “I need out of this house and I need to step away from my investigation.” 

FP chuckled. “Let’s go to my favourite place in the woods. I can guarantee you won’t think about anything but me.”

Tony shivered. “Big Talk.” Although his mind was already going to delicious places of what they could get up to. He did need to rethink this strategy through though as he couldn’t bring FP to the mansion, and FP’s trailer was full of teenagers.

FP wasn’t able to back down from a challenge. “I do everything big, sweetheart. Come find out.” 

_ It turns out that FP wasn’t exaggerated, much to Tony’s delight.  _

~*~ 

The pair of them had fallen asleep under the stars. It was pretty much the perfect end to what had been a spectacularly shitty day.

The next morning, Tony awoke on the bedding they’d put down to hear FP ranting into his phone. FP was looking flustered and Tony was concerned. He put his head on FP’s shoulder. “What is it? Has something happened to Jughead or the others?”    
  
FP shook his head. “No, Fred’s getting grief because of Hiram Lodge. I want to help him, he’s been looking out for Jughead while I got my head back on straight.”   
  
Tony said nothing about the past, it had come out in one of their conversations. He had nothing but respect for FP who had demons but was battling them because he wanted to be a good father once more. It was more than his own Dad ever did. “So how can you help?”

FP started to pace as he figured out the problem. “His construction crew are backing out due to intimidation by Lodge.”   
  
Tony tilted his head to the side as he considered the problem. He knew the law around here wouldn’t be able to deal with the likes of Hiram Lodge. He could mobilise action but it would take time with the FBI. In such cases, a finer touch could be of more use.  

“Any of your crew looking for work?” Tony asked with an innocent smile. He wasn’t judging but he was guessing that many of the Serpents struggled to find honest work just by how they presented themselves in their day to day life. If this guy was losing construction crew to intimidation tactics then he would think that the serpents would just become his ideal workforce.   
  
“I suppose a few of my men are unlikely to be intimidated.” FP offered with a wry grin.   
  
Tony smirked right back because that was just plain sarcasm. He’d met all of the main crew on that first night in the Whyte Wyrm even if he hadn’t interacted with them. “I think if someone throws a punch at one of your guys they’re going to be fed their own fist. I’d record it for the entertainment value alone.” 

Tony wondered just what else was in the back of the truck, considering so far there had been bedding they’d pulled out last night. Now, FP had rooted around and pulled out a small stove and two camp flasks. “Coffee?”    
  
“You are so awesome,” Tony said without any shame. “And getting more attractive by the second.” 

FP snorted as he sipped his coffee that he had poured from one of the flasks. “You’re not wrong but should I be confessing this to a Federal Agent?”   
  
Tony shrugged but played it cool. He knew he had to make a distinction, “I deal with Navy and Marine cases - so sure.”   
  
FP finished his coffee. He bit his lip but managed to explain the other thing that had been bugging him. He realised he wanted it more than he knew but he wanted back up and Tony would be ideal. “Jughead wants to meet you at Pop’s for dinner tonight. It’s his girlfriend’s idea.”   
  
Tony wondered what it said about him that he was jumping for joy that he was already being officially introduced to the kid. The awkward part about him already knowing Jughead was going to be glossed over. FP knew that Jughead had gone upstate with Tony the other day. He knew how skittish FP would be about this. “What do you want to do?”    
  
“I want to see my kid.”

“Then let’s meet him tonight.” Tony finished, making it sound like it wasn’t such a big deal even though he knew it really was. “We met when they went to find Polly Cooper. He grilled me about you and my intentions, you know. He’s just as protective of you as you are of him.”

FP was still nervous, this ceasefire between them was so new. “Are you sure?”    


Tony nodded, he was worried but this would be a good thing for FP. “Sure thing, you can tell me how your job’s going tonight.”   
  
The two men stood and hugged and Tony kissed him goodbye. It was chaste and yet FP reacted to it more than he had in his five last hookups. It would be a long walk back to the mansion but it would be good for Tony to have time to consider all his feelings. 

It was the last thing he’d expected coming back to Riverdale but it wasn’t unwelcome. 

~*~

“Are you off galavanting again?” His aunt asked with a sneer. 

Tony rolled his eyes. “No, Aunty. Cheryl wants to see Polly Cooper so I offered to play chauffeur. I’ll make sure we eat out so that you’re not inconvenienced.”

Cheryl practically ran out of the mansion as soon as he said it. He was sure some of it was wanting to see Polly and her future nephew but most of it was her wanting to just get the hell out of this place. 

It worked out rather handily as Cheryl going to stay with Polly Cooper meant he could take FP, Betty and Jughead to the diner without worrying about the traumatised girl. She was getting stronger and feeling less fragile but the diner would be a big jump. 

Tony wanted to smile at Betty and Jughead as he entered FP’s trailer. They were certainly a study in opposites. Betty was the all American sweetheart whereas Jughead was scowling, leather and beanie-wearing.    
  
“Hey kids, nice to see you again under more pleasant terms. You doing okay, Betty?” Tony had seen how well the elder Coopers were handling the news of Polly’s pregnancy and it was as well as his aunt and uncle. He was sure that the young girl had not had a fun night under their roof with having brought Polly to the funeral.    
  
Betty smirked at him. “You know, doing what’s right is not always easy but I can argue with the best of them, sir.”   
  
Tony shook his head because she was going to be a magnificent woman when she finished growing up. “None of that, my name is Tony.”

Jughead was blatantly checking his dad out. Tony could guess for what but let the kid do what he needed. He was stood next to FP, just like Betty slid over to Jughead. He was pleased to see them both trying. 

She was sheepish. “I’m starving.”   
  
“Let’s take my car, we’ll be back around 10, Cheryl.” Tony added as he felt responsible for his niece. He wasn’t sure what he was going to do when he went back to DC. He didn’t like the idea of leaving Cheryl here, but also didn’t know if she’d be willing to come to DC with him. It was something he needed to consider. His job wasn’t the greatest but he felt he would be more stable than his aunt and uncle. 

~*~

The diner went silent as they all entered. Tony just rolled his eyes, “Have I got something on my face?”    
  
“Nope, you look as good as usual.” FP replied calmly as they chose a booth to make their own for the evening.    


Sometimes the best way to counter gossip was to ignore them and carry on like they weren’t even in the picture. Tony was the one to ask what he considered would be the most important question, and he wanted to know if Cheryl was doing okay. “So how’s school?”    
  
Betty looked pleased with herself. “My Ma’s refusing to let me go near the paper so I convinced the principal to let me reactivate the school chronicle.”   
  
Jughead muttered. “Yeah, and I’m now a roving reporter thanks to Betty’s encouragement. So’s Cheryl.”   
  
FP managed a weak smile. “Well, you always did like to write. I think it’s great you want to share it with others.”   


The look Jughead gave his Dad was too raw for any of them to comment on. What he did notice, though, was that he was just as pleased as Betty was for her boyfriend. This looked like it could be a good chapter in their relationship. Tony hoped so as FP was complicated but wanted to do right by his family. 

The Sheriff came over to them. “FP - you need to come with me. You are under arrest on suspicion of killing Jason Blossom.”   
  
FP looked gutted as he stood up, he knew better than to resist arrest. He was furious that Keller had waited until he was having dinner with Tony and his kid. He could tell that they were making progress. He had been hopeful that he could convince Jughead to move back into the trailer by the end of the week.

~*~

The Sheriff cuffed FP in front of Tony and the kids. The shock had given way to Tony’s analytical mind -  you could see the fury and despair in FP’s eyes. “I didn’t do it.”   
  
“Cliff Blossom claims otherwise.” Sheriff Keller responded with a sneer.   
  
Tony didn’t care about his own reputation because a few things came together in his head. He didn’t care if Uncle Cliff was family, he was going to tear him down in the most vicious and satisfying way he could think of if he was guilty of infanticide like he suspected. 

He strode over to his lover and kissed FP in a searing, heated kiss. It wasn’t goodbye, it was more  _ hold on, I am going to sort this _ . He didn’t bother to hide his final words either. “I know you didn’t do it. I’ll prove it. Don’t speak until the lawyer I send for can represent you.”

FP nodded and took a deep breath to centre himself. His main concern wasn’t for himself but rather his kid. “Look after Jughead.”  


Tony nodded in agreement, he was trying to so much with looks as much as his words. He was struggling to get the right words out through his anger. “It goes without saying. Look after yourself.”   
  
Jughead looked distraught and Tony pulled him into a hug as they watched FP be bundled into the back of the car. 

Tony forced himself to watch as the car left. He threw money onto the table. He needed to sort this. “Come on, kids, we got work to do.”

If they wanted to be reporters he was going to teach them a few tricks of the trade. Oh, and he was thinking about asking FP’s crew to take it in turns to watch over FP while he took the appropriate steps to see him released. 


	6. Killer Boyfriends

**Chapter 6: Killer Boyfriends?**

 

Tony had asked the kids to look into a few things for him. It was odd to be in FP’s trailer without him but he had promised FP he’d look after his son. Tony knew that his Uncle Cliff was throwing mud hoping to change the course of opinion. If his Uncle was going to do this then once he had FP isolated there would be a threat made - something that FP would rather go to jail than let happen. 

Jughead grinned, racing back through the door having found who he was looking for. “This is Dawkins. He’s Dad’s second.”   
  
“What are we doing here, kid? He’s the law.”   
  
Tony put his badge on the table, he needed a favour and it wasn’t for him. He hoped the symbolism would work in his favour. He did notice the way the guy relaxed as a result so his stunt seemed to be working.

“I am not asking as the law. I’m asking as someone who’s concerned for FP.”   
  
Dawkins sneered. “It’s your buddies that arrested him.”   
  
Tony shook his head. “Don’t even go there. We were having dinner with his kid. The Sheriff is no friend of mine. I need the jail looked after and you need to block Cliff Blossom from getting near FP.”   


Dawkins was now paying attention. “Isn’t that your Uncle, if I remember the other night?”

Tony sighed and risked saying what he knew but couldn’t prove. “Honestly, by blood yeah but I’m pretty sure the bastard shot his own son in cold blood and intends to frame FP. Now, I’m going to make sure my Uncle pays for this stunt but I can’t be in more than one place at a time. So, do we have a deal?”    
  
Dawkins held out his hand for a handshake, an offer Tony accepted immediately. He’d been worried if they didn’t accept his budding something with FP that he might be ignored. It was why he had framed it as helping FP and not him. “You do want to help our King, then?”    
  
Tony nodded. “I really do and the first thing I’m going to organise is a lawyer. The kids won’t be leaving the trailer and thanks to my niece being here I know the trailer hasn’t been breached.”   


His one regret in securing help from the Serpents was Cheryl had heard what he suspected. She was standing with tears in her eyes, she ran into his arms. “Are you sure?”    
  
Tony sighed and wished he could lie, he wished it wasn’t the truth because it was a level of evil he couldn’t comprehend. “Yeah, sweetheart, I do but I need to get the evidence. Has Uncle been here while we were at the diner?”    
  
She shook her head, she looked at Dawkins. “If Daddy does go near the jail ... make sure he regrets it.”   
  
Dawkins nodded and his respect for the younger Blossom’s was going up every second. He was pretty sure their King had picked a good one. He wasn’t the type to go after dudes but at least the leader had picked a pretty one. “Yes, princess. You can guarantee that the Serpents won’t take kindly to the attack on our King.”

She looked pleased and went back into the bedroom where Polly was resting. She was surprised to see Polly standing by the window. “It was Cliff Blossom.”   
  
Cheryl gasped. “Uncle Tony.”   
  
Tony had been seeing Dawkins out of the door when he raced back at his niece's shout. “What is it?”    
  
Polly looked at Tony and she now knew that he could help see her safe and was willing to hear the truth. She hadn’t known anyone in the town that she believed could help her and set aside prejudices. She’d heard the Agent set up protection for Jughead’s dad. “It was Cliff Blossom that shot his own son. He told me to run and never speak of it or he would finish the job.”   
  
Tony growled at the cowardice. “Son of a bitch.”

She took a step back and Tony realised his mistake. “Never you, sweetheart. I just can’t believe my uncle could do it.”

Betty and Cheryl were sitting on either side of the poor girl. Jughead was hovering in the doorway. “So what now?”    
  
Tony smiled sweetly. “I’m going to throw my federal weight around.”   
  
~*~   
  
Keller had chucked FP into the jail cell, and answered the ringing phone. “Riverdale Sheriff’s department.”   
  
“Hi Sheriff, It's Tony DiNozzo. I need a Deputy to come to FP’s trailer to interview young Polly Cooper. She’s overcome her shock and distress to say who the real killer is and I can’t take the statement.”   
  
The Sheriff was not following. “Look, I know you want FP to be innocent...”   
  
Tony growled. “I am a federal agent so please do us both a favour and don’t finish what you were about to say.”

Keller didn’t like being on the backfoot and he was the law in this town. “Why can’t you take the statement?”   
  
“She has implicated Cliff Blossom.”   
  
Keller went pale. “You’ve got to be kidding me.”   
  
Tony snorted because seriously - why would he even make a joke about such a situation? “I am not but if you can lend me a deputy I’m going to go and find the weapon.”   
  
“We need a warrant.”   
  
Tony rolled his eyes. “I have permission to be on the site as I have a room there. You will just take receipt of the gun. Consider it a gift.”   
  
Keller looked out of his window. “You wouldn’t happen to know why I have three serpents outside my window.”   
  
Tony smirked because it should’ve been obvious. “You’ve thrown their King in jail. They’re ensuring he stays safe.” 

“I won’t release him until I have the weapon,” Keller responded.    
  
Tony didn’t like it because it was more than obvious how this was going to go but he could play the game. “You’ll have it.”   
  
Tony finished that call and then made his next call, “Hey Andi.”    
  
His lawyer groaned. “You haven’t got in trouble with the FBI this month, have you? I thought you were taking a break.”

Tony snickered because she had such a way with words that she could alienate her clients. However, fortunately for Tony, she was an excellent lawyer. “Not me, I need to retain you for my boyfriend.”

She paused for a second. “Boyfriend? That’s new.”   
  
Tony chuckled wearily. “Yeah. He’s awesome except my Uncle has declared him as my cousin’s killer, when I’m pretty sure the bastard did it himself. I’ve just had a witness tell me as such so now I’m going to find the weapon but I don’t want FP railroaded into something he didn’t do.”   
  
“Why was this FP arrested?”

“Well ... it took my Uncle nearly a week to point to FP as the killer if he was a witness. I find that odd and it wouldn’t even be the most difficult case you’ve had to contest.”   
  
“Could your boyfriend have threatened him?” She had to ask the question as she tried to figure out what defence she would use if it went that far.   
  
Tony winced as he knew that perception of a person played a part. “He’s the leader of the local biker gang.”   
  
“Are you aiming for a cliche - the agent and the biker?”    
  
Tony may be stressed but it didn’t mean that he’d lost his sense of humour. “Yeah, well. You know what ... it’s complicated and I would really like to get to know him better without prison bars in the way.”   
  
“You must be serious if you don’t consider that to be an impediment.”   


Tony breathed in as it was quite a statement and not one he could refute even though it was crazy. He’d come to town for different reasons but FP got him, and he couldn’t shake the fact it could be something special. 

“He is.”   


Betty and Cheryl had listened to the whole conversation with intrigued faces. “What’s next?”    
  
“Well, if Uncle is trying to frame FP then he’ll need to get the gun here.”   
  
Cheryl shook her head. “He won’t get the chance. I think Polly needs a girls night. Don’t you, Betty?”   
  
Betty managed a warm smile, as it was hardly a chore spending time with her big sister. “Yeah, sounds great. What about Jughead?”

Polly weakly grinned. “He can stay.”   
  
Cheryl bit her lip. “What are you going to do?”    
  
Tony was looking at the window. “I’ll wait until the deputy gets here. I’ll listen to the statement being given to ensure Polly’s rights aren’t trampled on and then I’ll head back to the mansion and see if I can find the gun.”   
  
Cheryl thought through the problem. “It’ll probably be in Uncle’s hunting cave.”   
  
Tony was aghast. “I can’t believe he has one but that is handy. Does he have a lot of the same gun?”    
  
Cheryl shrugged. “No - two shotguns, one handgun and a weird in-between one.”   
  
“It was a silver handgun. You know like, you see in the movies.” Polly identified to give Tony a clue about which one it was from the assortment.    


~*~   
  
The statement had been relatively easy as it was obvious that the girl had not had an easy two weeks. He picked his jacket up off the back of the chair. “I’m not aiming to stay at the mansion long so I should be back soon.”

Cheryl hugged him. “Don’t let them hurt you too.”   


Tony moved the red piece of hair dangling in her face, tucking it behind her ear. “Remember, I am a trained agent, kiddo. Stay safe here, if there’s anything wrong phone me and I’ll come straight back.”   
  
Jughead was standing tall. “Go and make sure you get what is needed to prove my Dad is innocent.”

~*~

Tony knew that he had to go back to the mansion. He was praying that his Uncle was out because otherwise he might punch him in the face. He was a grown man who had stared serial killers and killer plagues down and won. His Uncle would not be the one to beat him. 

“So your lover is not all he is cracked up to be.”   
  
Tony rolled his eyes at his aunt’s smug attitude. “You know, Aunty, he has a good lawyer coming down to represent him and I’m now going to be going through the evidence with a fine-tooth comb.”

He ignored her in favour of rummaging around the cupboards for a flashlight. He had left his own flashlight in his apartment. He crowed in excitement having found one. “Perfect.”   
  
She wasn’t amused at being ignored. “You have to go back to DC soon.”   
  
Tony looked angelic as he replied. “Oh no. I spoke with the Director on the way back to the house. She understands that I need an extra week as the family is still too distraught by my cousin’s death.” Okay, actually the conversation was a lot more frank about how what he suspected and he couldn’t leave his niece until she was stronger.   


“I see.” Tony didn’t contradict her that she was wrong. His aunt continued. “Well, Cheryl will be glad. After all, you’re her favourite relative.”

Tony figured at the moment, considering her mother and father, and his own father - that didn’t say much. “And I adore her. I want her to know that the true killer of her brother is behind bars.”   
  
Her icy glare spoke more than any of her poisonous words could do. He needed to figure out just what happened that night - and knew his best bet lay in his Uncle’s hunting cabinet. He stepped back out into the driveway and nodded at the Deputy.

“This way, please.”   
  
He heard his aunt demanding. “What are you doing?” 

Tony offered a sickly sweet smile as he gave her clue. “It has been implied the weapon that killed Jason is in Uncle Cliff’s cabinet. I knew that was nonsense and there was no way Uncle killed Jason so I’ve invited the Deputy to take a look to prove his innocence. I know it must be a monstrous insinuation and I’ll contact a lawyer to sue for the accusations but we can’t allow those rumours to flourish.”

She froze but what could she say? Any excuse would make Cliff look guilty. She needed to warn her husband what was going on. “You go right ahead, nephew.”   
  
Tony snorted as they walked down the hall. “Please tell me you activated the phone tap.”   
  
The Deputy nodded. “Yeah, we did. We’ll have whatever she says on tape.”   
  



	7. Freedom and Taking Risks

**Chapter 7: Freedom and taking Risks.**

 

Tony lead the way into the garage. “You have to stay out there, Deputy, so it can’t be contested.”   
  
“I understand, Agent DiNozzo.”   
  
Tony was looking at the hunting cabinet and the statues that he’d made of his trophies. He looked at the fridge that was in the corner. “Deputy, you said Jason was stored somewhere for a week.”   
  
“Yes, Sir.”   


Tony stepped around the container, without touching it. He had no doubt that the forensics would be able to glean a whole host of information from the container. “I think I’ve found it. Call the Sheriff and get all the warrants and techs you need.”   
  
The deputy did as he was ordered, and there in the middle of the cabinet was the silver gun that Polly Cooper had described. Tony asked immediately. “Do you have the evidence bag and gloves? You should be ready to take custody of the murder weapon.”

The deputy shook as he handed over the bag but did as he was told. Tony didn’t comment as he was guessing they were still not used to the idea of these crimes in such a small town. 

His Aunt was spitting nails at the edge of the shed. “You traitorous little welp. We took you in and this is how you repaid us?”   
  
“Your husband shot my nephew. WHY? You cannot possibly have any reason where filicide is justifiable.” Tony shouted right back, getting in her face.

She sneered. “I don’t have to say anything without my lawyer.”   
  
Tony snorted but made it clear what should happen. “Aunty, your husband made a weak attempt to implicate someone else. The weapon and the storage receptacle are in his personal shed. The only thing that could possibly work in your favour is by fully cooperating with the authorities.”

Keller had arrived and seemed to agree. “Penelope Blossom, you need to come with me.”   
  
“There would have been no problem if people didn’t stick their nose in.” She ranted. 

Tony just shook his head in disbelief as the only thing she was bucking for was an insanity plea. _What a mess._

Tony walked over to the sheriff’s car. “Will FP be released now?”    
  
Keller sighed. “You could have warned me you were sending the lawyer from hell down.”   
  
Tony smirked but made it clear to the sheriff how he felt. “I could have, and you’ll be glad to know that they’re not staying to represent my aunt or uncle. They can live or die by their own twisted actions.” 

“Are you following us to the jail?”    
  
Tony thought about it and figured it would be better to surprise the kids by having him go back to the trailer. “Yeah.”   
  


~*~    
  
FP saw the jail cell door open and looked surprised. Was this meant to be a test? Keller looked at him. “You’re free to go.”   
  
FP could see Tony leaning against the wall. “It’s not a trick, Darlin. The real killer is now being hunted. He won’t escape for long.”   
  
“Who?”    
  
Tony sneered. “My Uncle. Aunty is in an interrogation room answering some awkward questions and your serpents are outside waiting to see if Uncle Cliff is stupid enough to come here to threaten you.”

FP hugged Tony, he couldn’t believe what might have happened if he hadn’t had Tony in his life. “You’re awesome.”   
  
Tony chuckled and pulled him outside the jail. “Let’s go see the kids.”   
  
FP looked at the Sheriff and he could have made a big deal out of it but Tony had the right idea. The only thing that mattered now was the kids. They needed to figure out a long term plan for Polly Cooper and there was also the question of what would happen to Cheryl. 

~*~   
  


Tony had driven FP back to the trailer, and he had to like how FP’s gang had decided to lay scouts to see if they could find Cliff Blossom. It was as if the gang wasn’t taking any chances, knowing there was a child killer out there. Tony had just applauded their civic-minded behaviour - it was refreshing to see. 

FP just looked at Tony to see if he could get an explanation. Tony kept his eye on the road but did explain about everything that happened. 

FP was more astute than Tony realised. “Hey, you are not your family. You have fought for me all day. I don’t think I could’ve stayed sane knowing what could’ve happened.” 

Tony smiled weakly. “You drive me crazy, FP. I’m nowhere near done with us and you getting arrested would’ve put a dent in my plans.”   
  
FP smirked. “You mean having a con for a lover wouldn’t have been a dealbreaker?”    
  
Tony shook his head. “Honestly, no. Well, it would have been if you killed Jason - that goes without saying but, FP, I don’t want you to change. You wouldn’t be you otherwise.”   
  
“I am already making changes though.”   
  
Tony rolled his eyes. “Yeah, and they’re smart. I love the fact that you want to cut back on your drinking and you’re looking for jobs. The thing is, those are your choices.”

FP got what Tony was saying and it was a scary notion. He had yet to have a true partner who wanted him as he was without any changes. “Thank you.”   
  
They weren’t quite the words he wanted to use but they were conveyed with such emotion that Tony would not have missed what was being said. 

~*~   
  
The trailer was loud with FP’s return. 

“Dad.”   
  
The reunion between father and son was touching as hell and made everyone smile.    
  
Jughead pulled back to ask questions but didn’t let go. “How?”    
  
“You can thank Tony here. He solved the case and showed them who the real killer was and the fact that it wasn’t me.”   
  
Cheryl was standing in the doorway looking unsure of if she should be here. It was slightly awkward for her considering the killer was her Daddy. “I’m so sorry.”   
  
FP shook his head. “Sweetheart, you can’t choose your blood. You can choose your family.”   
  
Polly Cooper had hugged Tony upon hearing that Jason’s real killer was now going to be brought to justice. “We need to bunker down here for the night and we’ll make proper plans in the morning.”   
  
It was a tight fit and yet not a single person complained - it was like no one was too keen on letting the others go anywhere else without them. 

~*~

The next morning had come and the people had to make some plans. Polly Cooper spoke up. “I want to talk to mom and dad.”   
  
Betty grinned. “I could text her and suggest we meet at the diner.”   


Tony looked at FP, Jughead and Cheryl. “What do you say to breakfast out? My treat.”    
  
“And if people stare?”    
  
Tony smirked at Cheryl. “We’ve got thick skin and sharper tongues. I’m sure we can make them regret it.”   
  
Jughead had to snicker. “Trust you, Pops, to pick a serpent as your partner.”   
  
FP winked at Jughead. “I like to think of myself as a snake charmer.”   
  
Cheryl wrinkled her nose. “No details. Please.”

Tony smirked at his niece. “I’ll behave if you do.”   
  
The others were starting to realise that the Blossom family were all wildcards who were just way too unpredictable for most people. 

~*~

  
Their entrance into the diner attracted a few looks of shock. Tony and Cheryl held their heads up high. Betty and Polly were looking nervous. Tony smiled at them. “Go and talk to your parents. You know where we’ll be but you do need to talk.”   
  
Polly smiled. “Thanks, for everything.”   
  
Tony waved it off and went to sit with FP. They had taken up one side of the booth and Cheryl and Jughead the other side. Tony demanded they order whatever they wanted as he was footing the bill, and if it wasn’t healthy he wouldn’t say a thing. They all deserved a treat.  Jughead was relaxing but any time one of the Riverdale populous stared at the table they were given a fierce glare. “I hate this place.”

Tony broached it carefully as this was huge. “Now listen, how would you feel coming back to DC even if it is just for a break? I won’t lie - it is  _ very  _ different from this town but FP, this place is toxic for you. Plus, I think it’ll be a good place for Jughead.”

FP looked to his son, he hadn’t always been a great Dad. A fact that he’d worked on improving, hoping he’d get the chance. He would have given up hope but Tony seemed to change everything. “Yeah, I think we can take a trip and see what happens.”

He couldn’t miss the hopeful glint in Jughead’s eye, and FP would do a hell of a lot to keep that look in his son’s eyes. “Can Betty come with us for the break?”

Tony smirked. “I would say Cheryl would welcome the female company.”   
  
Cheryl looked startled. “I’m coming with you?”   
  
Tony smiled softly. “You don’t think I’m going to leave you in this town, not with the charges that are going to levelled on your mom and dad. I can’t spare you that but I can let you have a fresh start.”   
  
Tony guessed he was going to be playing guardian for his niece in her last year of schooling. He guessed he should also learn to brace himself for surprise hugs of gratitude. Jughead grinned at Tony and his Dad. “Can I go and ask Betty and her parents since they’re here?”

FP nodded. “Sure, son.”

It would allow Cheryl to ask Tony several questions without being interrupted. “How will we all fit?”   
  
Tony chuckled. “You know the townhouses in DC?”    
  
She nodded. “Yeah, people usually live on one level in an apartment-style.”   
  
Tony smirked, knowing how excited she would be by his revelation. “Yeah, about that, I own my whole townhouse.”

“All three levels?” 

Tony smirked as he could see her doing the maths. “Yeah, think of it. Your own self-contained area.”   
  
“You know your awesomeness is getting ever greater.”    
  
Tony chuckled even as she slid back off his lap to gratefully accept her breakfast. “It means, FP, you can share with Jughead, or stay with me.”   
  
He was bold enough to throw it out there but he wanted it to be clear that it would be FP’s choice. He’d brought the whole property under his mother’s name, wanting privacy and space to do as he pleased. He’d been contemplating turning one level into a gym and another into a man cave. He now was glad he hadn’t. 

~*~

Betty had slid onto Jughead’s lap so that they could all fit into the booth. He could have done without the death glare but he was Serpent’s son - he wouldn’t wilt under a glare. 

“So, Mr and Mrs Cooper, I was hoping Betty could come with us to DC. We want to go to Georgetown and it would be a fantastic opportunity to check it out.”

“And who would be chaperoning you?”    
  
Jughead knew how to phrase it. “Agent Tony has space at his, and my Dad and I are going and Cheryl will be staying with her Uncle for the year probably.”   
  
Alice raised an eyebrow. “Well, I suppose if I was a Blossom I would want to get out of town.”   
  
Polly and Betty both hissed, as they were appalled by their mother’s callous tone. “You can’t say that ... It was Agent Tony that broke the case against his own Uncle.”   
  
She snorted, making it clear she wasn’t too impressed. However, she was impressed with the idea that her daughter wanted to go to Georgetown. “I would like to speak with Agent Tony about the details and if I am satisfied you can go for a week. No more, then I want you back here.”

Jughead and Betty cheered, hugging each other. They had a silent conversation much to the amusement of Tony and FP, who had wandered over to assuage any fears of the Cooper matriarch, before declaring in sync. “It’s perfect. We can go.”

Tony was smiling warmly, glad that his idea had been well received. “Well, I do know the area so let me show you around, as I still have a week’s leave. I want to get Cheryl settled in and I’m sure she’ll be glad for a friendly face.”

The bubbly blonde was grinning so wide. “Oh, sure. We’re going to have so much fun.” She ran around the table to hug her mother. “Thanks, Mom.” She looked at Polly. “You know I will be back.”   
  
Her sister smiled at her. “Hey, if I could score a week’s paid trip to DC, I would.”

Alice Cooper had wanted to scream and tear the place down when she’d heard that Betty had taken up with FP Jones’ kid. She was as enamoured with this Jughead as she had been with FP.  _ What was it with that family? _

This Tony DiNozzo had once again come to town and torn through all the traditions. She wondered what would happen now. She supposed it could only be a good thing if FP and Jughead stayed in DC - it would mean Betty’s relationship would turn into a long-distance one. It would help her nerves, and she wouldn’t have to worry about being a grandmother two times over. 

 

~*~ 

Tony knew the kids were nervous but he wasn’t as he opened up the door to the townhouse. He made a mental note to get more keys cut for FP, Jughead and Cheryl. This was a new beginning for all of them. “You are going to love DC. You’ll be sad when you have to go back.”

Betty and Jughead were trying to play it cool although they both knew Jughead had a big decision to make. “I know we have to get ready for our last semester but I can’t wait to check out Georgetown. Can we visit some other places as well?”    
  
FP and Tony shared an amused grin, neither of them could ever remember being that keen as youngsters. Cheryl rolled her eyes at their preppy enthusiasm but played along. Tony had to laugh softly and asked them all, “Where do you want to go? I have to go back to being an agent soon but I’ll make time where I can.”

“Smithsonian.” They said in unison. Tellingly, even Cheryl wanted to go there.   
  
“Did you settle on your major?” Tony asked.

Betty nodded. “Yeah. Criminology. I don’t want another injustice like what happened to Mr Jones.”   
  
FP had to smile at the politeness. It was so different to her mother who wielded politeness as a weapon. He wanted her to relax around him as he knew it was because of her that his relationship was well on its way to being repaired. “Betty - you are dating my son, I have told you that you can call me FP.”   
  
“I know, sir, but old habits are hard to break.” She finished with a little grin. She would work on it.    
  
Jughead squeezed her hands. “We’re free from Riverdale for the time being so we can just be us now. And that was the allure ... remember?” 

She nodded as she was in perfect agreement. She was just sad that she would be returning but could tell that Jughead would remain here in DC. She couldn’t begrudge him his happiness and she would face that bridge when she came to it. 

Jughead shrugged his shoulder as the group looked at him. “I like writing so probably journalism but it's not definite yet.”   
  
Cheryl flicked her hair over her shoulder. “I’m going to do business and run our business into a new era.”   
  
Tony had to smile at that declaration. “I’ve ensured the board is running things for now. I placed several calls and the company lawyer has to CC us into any major decisions.”   
  
“Good.”   
  
Tony showed Jughead where he would be staying, he’d chosen the ground floor. He hadn’t liked the girls being on the ground floor and Tony could respect that reasoning. They would have to be pretty stupid to break into his house but it could happen. 

“So, Jughead, this is your floor.” Tony had to smile at the way FP kept his bags. He didn’t want to punch the air or look uncool but he was pleased by the choice. They moved up the stairs. “Girls, this’ll be your level. Feel free to unpack and Cheryl, feel free to make a list of things you need to make it home for you.”   


“I will, Uncle Tony.”    


The couple walked up the steps to the next level. Tony had to smile. “So is this okay?”    
  
FP smirked at him. “I think we’ve faced in a very short time what a lot of couples don’t face in several years. It seems stupid to be coy when this is what we both want.”   
  
Tony had to groan and pull FP in by the belt to kiss him. He was thinking along the same lines but he kept telling himself that it was too soon and he needed to play it cool. FP made him think crazy things - things he hadn’t considered since Wendy. 

FP pushed him towards the wall after dropping his bag. “You okay with all this craziness?”   
  
Tony kissed him soundly. “I can,” kiss, “handle,” biting FP’s lip, “anything,” he started to mouth down FP’s jaw, “you throw,” and found his pulse, “at me.”   
  
The packing for the adults got distracted but the teenagers were smart enough to stick to one of the other levels once they heard the furniture being knocked over. 

_ Some things they did not need to see. _


	8. Mystery Man

**Chapter 8: Mystery Man**

Cheryl had informed Tony that she was going to the mall to look for stuff for her rooms. They’d already agreed on the school she was going to attend and had set up the schedule she would need. She’d been given a week to settle into DC before beginning her classes but wanted to collect the pre-homework.

The teens had run off to explore the city but promised to keep in contact with the adults. 

Tony had played it cool and revelled in the fact that he was now once more alone with FP. “We’re all alone. Whatever will we do?”   
  
FP smirked. “Well, I want to pin you to the bed and do enough wickedly debauched things to you so that you still feel me tomorrow.”   
  
Tony shivered. “Sounds like a promise.” He pulled down his sweats, and shed his shirt as he walked back into their bedroom. “You better not disappoint.”   
  
FP stared, enjoying the view, and then chased after his lover. He was still trying to figure out whether the move would be permanent but could only see plus column notes right now. 

~*~   


Tony had received a call from Abby. “Yes, I am back. No, I am not having guests right now. My niece needs to settle. I’ll introduce her to you all after I come back to work.”   
  
“You are coming back to work?” Abby asked, and Tony could tell that she was biting her lip. 

“Yes, Abby I will be coming back. I just need to sort out a few things. You wouldn’t believe the number of things I need to do in order to sort out guardianship of a teenager.”   
  
She snickered. “No, but I know you’ll be awesome at it. I pity any boys she dates.”   
  
Tony smirked because Abby did not know about FP or Jughead, who, although younger, still looked pretty fierce and intimidating when he wanted to be. “Hey, as long as they’re right for her I’ll be sweetness and light.”   
  
Abby outright laughed at that. “She’s your niece so there’ll be no one who’s good enough for her.”

Tony sighed because he guessed Abby might be right. He adored Cheryl and the strength of spirit she had shown in immensely difficult circumstances. He had only one stipulation since her arrival and that was he had set her up with a therapist so she could truly handle the grief of her brother’s murder as well as her parent’s involvement. 

“You might be right. I’ll see you soon. It’ll be good to get back to the office.” Tony replied, and it was half true. 

~*~

Tony and FP had managed a week with the kids, living together. It made sense for them to use the time with the teenagers to test if it worked. The week had passed and Tony needed to be honest with FP. 

“If you want to live on Jughead’s level and for us to continue to date I am okay with that but I know I like having you in my bed.”   
  
FP chuckled but it was with happiness. “Well, I’d prefer to wake up with you, if that’s all the same.”

Tony hugged him. “That’s really good because I kind of adore you.”   
  
FP knew the words they were building to but they would wait for it to be the right time. “That’s good, cuz I really adore you too.”

The couple kissed and Cheryl and Jughead groaned. “Gross. We’re off to school.”   
  
Yeah, it turned out that Jughead had decided that he would prefer to stay in DC with his Dad than to return to Riverdale. Tony had been glad, knowing how important it was for both of them. Tony broke the kiss. “Didn’t we find you a school?”    
  
FP chuckled at the disgruntled look on their faces. “You know it would be bad for you to be late.”   
  
Cheryl smirked at them. “It would but Uncle Tony also needs to go to work.”   
  
Tony groaned. “I know. I don’t want to be late so do you want me to drop you off on my way?”

The teenagers replied in unison. “Yes, please.”   
  
Ah, so that explained it. They weren’t being cockblocks, they were angling for a lift to school. Well, it didn’t matter because Cheryl wasn’t wrong. Tony grabbed his keys and kissed FP goodbye. “See you later, babe.”

~*~

FP had sat down after making some breakfast to do some of his own research as he wanted to look up possible job avenues. He did want to stay in DC just like he’d told Tony but there was no way he was going to continue to live off the grace of him. He was aware that he could and Tony wouldn’t begrudge it but he wanted them to be true partners and that wouldn’t happen if he didn’t take certain steps. 

Tony’s townhouse was ridiculously comfortable but, unlike the Blossom mansion, it actually felt lived in. He was sitting at the table with the newspapers and the Mac book open. He was so busy in his research and ideas that he didn’t notice how much time had passed. 

“Hey, kids.”   
  
They grinned in greeting and had clearly enjoyed their first day of school. “Did you have fun?”    
  
“Schools without Walls is everything we hoped, and more.” Cheryl said excitedly. 

FP grinned. “That’s good to hear. Why don’t you kids go and freshen up and I’ll cook up something for dinner.”

It was yet another thing the couple had discovered was they shared a love of cooking, except FP prefered traditional American cuisine whereas Tony went for Italian based dishes.

About twenty minutes later, the kids were back on the top floor. Jughead was the one to ask FP. “So, Pops, what have you decided on?”

FP pointed at the table. “So what do you think I should do? Should I set up a motorcycle tuition business or set up a custom made Harley business?” 

Jughead grinned at the question. “Why not both? You get up to way too much mischief when you’re bored.”   
  
“Shouldn’t I be saying that about you?”

Jughead shrugged. “If my one teacher has her way, I’ll start earning credits to an associate degree this year.”   
  
FP was stunned. “That sounds like a fantastic proposition.”   
  
Cheryl was proud of Jughead because their AP lit teacher had been a snob and judged Jughead by his looks. When he’d answered her questions with a deep and sophisticated analysis she’d been forced to backtrack. 

“I saw the cheerleading team and tried out. I think I’ll be Captain within the month.” Cheryl remarked. “The current captain just doesn’t get politics.”

They’d cleared the files off the dining table and set it. “You know I have no doubt you’ll achieve whatever you both set your minds to. Just try to leave the principal in place.”

Jughead and Cheryl smirked and they really were starting to get along which you would have never guessed in Riverdale. She was starting to see that she didn’t need to have masks with everyone. “No promises.”   
  
FP just snickered, it wasn’t reassuring it was honest. He’d take that and figured he and Tony would sort out any problems as they arose. He was glad his bike had finally made it to DC.    


“Has Uncle caught a bad case?”    
  
FP nodded. “Yeah, he sent me a text to say he’d unlikely to be home tonight unless they found this perp.”   


FP and the kids enjoyed their dinner and managed to clean it all away without any fuss. It would have all been terrifyingly domestic to FP a while ago but now, he could honestly say he was liking it. He just hoped Tony managed to at least get some rest while he was on this case. 

**~*~**

The case was finally over and Tony was elated. It had taken nearly fifty hours to nail the son of a bitch but they’d done it. The trouble was now that the adrenaline had worn off he was bone-weary tired and the thought of driving made him shudder. 

Tony knew that if he drove himself he risked crashing, the case had been one of the more horrific ones in his experience - He didn’t think twice of messaging FP. He’d take a ride with FP any day of the week. It was funny because the thought of exposing his relationship didn’t scare him either. 

FP had messaged to say he would be at the steps in ten minutes. Tony timed it so he was now just past the security cordon and Abby bounced over to him. “Come and have a drink with us, Tony. Please?”

Tony groaned at just the mere thought. It may be domesticated of him but all he really wanted to do was curl up at his place with FP laughing at the kids and their retelling of their adventures of that day. Of course, no one at NCIS knew about FP yet but he’d tell them soon. Tony shook his head. “Abs, I want my bed, not alcohol.”

The roaring sound of the motorbike pulled up to the sidewalk distracted Abby for a second. In fact, Abby purred. “He is so sexy - I'd take a ride on him anytime.”

The guy took off his helmet and the fantasy only improved. Tony grinned, knowing he was about to blow her mind. As he strode toward FP with a massive flirty grin, he turned back to the gothic scientist. “Bye, Abs.”

She gasped, seeing Tony take the helmet then slide on the back of the bike and mould himself to the biker. This was more than just a friend.  _ Oh my, now that was a picture worth imagining. _

_ ~*~ _

Abby had barely managed to contain her excitement until they reached the bar. 

“Did you know how Tony left today?”    
  
Ziva sneered. “Getting picked up by one of his many conquests?”    
  
Abby snickered because not in the way Ziva was thinking. Although Abby wondered who was conquering who in that relationship. “He slipped onto the back of a Harley Davidson being ridden by a very hot, oozing sex-appeal, bad boy biker.”

McGee didn't believe Abby. There was no way that Tony was dating a bad boy biker. It just didn't fit his image. For one, that would imply that Tony was at the very least bisexual.  “You want me to believe that Tony is sleeping with a guy?”

Abby shrugged because she didn’t much care. She knew what she’d seen. “I know what I saw, Timmy.”

Ziva finished her drink. “We can quiz him tomorrow.”   
  
Abby snorted. “No, you won’t because if he was serious, he probably won’t give you much. He never shares details when it is a serious thing.”

Ziva and Tim shared a disbelieving look. and Tim answered. “It’s Tony. You know what Tony’ll do next. I didn’t guess he could date a male.”   
  
“But a biker?” Ziva queried. 

Tim just shrugged and vowed to get another drink. He needed to shake the images of Tony and a bad boy biker out of his head. 

~*~   
  
The next morning, Ziva and Tim kept observing every little thing that Tony did. They were trying to see if there were any clues. 

Tony waited for them to say something but for the first hour, neither one of them seemed brave enough to ask.    
  
Tim was the one to ask. “So are you dating anyone new?”    
  
Tony turned around. “Yeah, I am.”

If Ziva and Tim expected any more information - they were disappointed as he went back to his cold case.    
  
Ziva couldn’t leave well enough alone. “So what made you decide to date a guy? The women get tired of you?”    
  
Tony looked up from his screen. “What was that, my little Ninja?”   
  
Ziva glared at him. “That wasn’t an answer.”   
  
Tony smirked. “I am aware.”

She huffed but remembered what Abby said - if it was serious then they would get nothing from Tony. It seemed like she might be onto something. 

 

They got nowhere for the day but as there was no fresh case they sign off at 6. Tony was on the phone, grinning. “Yeah, let’s meet at Cannanellis’”

Ziva had waited until Tony had left the bullpen. “Let’s follow him.”   
  
She remembered Tony raving about some Italian delicacy they made just right. They watched as Tony met a young red-head and possibly her boyfriend, Tim was guessing. Ziva frowned as this was odd. The elements of the scene didn’t make much sense to her. She had only one possible theory. “Is it a daughter he didn’t know about?”

Tim shook his head because he didn’t understand what he was seeing - he just knew it wasn’t  _ that _ . “He would have said and been way more freaked.” He wouldn’t have been shocked if a surprise kid had been sprung on Tony but the facial features didn’t match.

As he said that, the roar of the bike could be heard in the square and Tim whispered.  _ “Bad boy biker.” _

Ziva’s eyes rose to her eyebrows as the man slid off his bike and strode over to Tony’s table. He hugged both of the kids but he kissed Tony right on the lips. The kiss was just the right side of chaste for a public place -  _ barely.  _ It was clear that Tony was happy with his new paramour. “So he is dating a guy then.”

Tim felt his eyes go wide because there was no good answer to this. He’d let Ziva think whatever she liked if it let her sleep at night. “Yeah, who gets to tell Gibbs?”

Ziva jumped when Tony’s voice jumped in. She hadn’t seen him move  “How about - he already knows. Cheryl here loves Uncle Gibbs.”

Tim and Ziva actually blushed. “You, we, … ”

Tony smirked at their shock. He might have been more cross but he was relaxing a lot more now FP had made it to DC. He cut off whatever excuse they were going to give him with the truth. “Abby told you I jumped on the back of a bad boy motorbike yesterday and you didn’t believe her.”

“You’re Tony, the ladies man. I thought she was playing a joke.” Tim responded defensively. It sounded ridiculous to his own ears, especially in light of what he’d just witnessed. 

Tony traded heated looks with his biker, making the kids groan. The boy spoke up, “Dad, you promised no grossness with the boyfriend in front of me, and I promised to return the favour. Okay?”

The biker looked rueful. “I did, didn’t I. Well, Tony, how about we get out of here?” He knew the two agent’s type and the worst thing you could do to them was ignore them, like Betty’s parents. He continued to focus on his lover. “We promised the kids they could go  _ yard-golf _ ?”

Tony chuckled. “Don’t give me that, FP, you want to go too.”

The biker shrugged and with a roguish grin and wink added. “I have a reputation to uphold.”

Tony threw the money down on the table. “Come on, kids, we’ll take my car and FP can follow us. Let’s go before the traffic picks up. So bye-bye for now”

_ They could hear what was not being said - the onus would be on them to do the work if they wanted to be around Tony’s family.  _


	9. Epilogue: Burn it to the ground

**_Chapter 9 - Epilogue: Burn it to the ground_ **

 

Tim was exhausted and he should be exultant. He’d finally published the sequel to his Deep Six novel. The publishers were as happy as they possibly could be with the return to a fan favourite. Still, there had been some backlash on the fanfic sites as he’d killed off Agent Tommy. 

Tim honestly couldn’t write Tommy after learning about Tony’s relationship with a man. He’d maybe have been able to handle it if it had been a fling but he was still there a year later and now they were getting married! 

Tony walked into the office with a coffee and a spring in his step.  _ Shouldn’t he be out of the honeymoon phase by now? _ Tim couldn’t help but think bitterly.    


“Morning,  _ McExhausted _ . What the hell is going on with you?”    
  
Tim groaned. “I can’t sleep. There’s a bike gang who won’t stop driving past my house at all hours of the day.”   
  
“Bike or  _ Bikes?”  _ Tony asked. 

Tim scowled. “How the hell should I know?”    
  
Tony rolled his eyes. “Well, are they like a motorbike gang? Or, just a group of teens on mopeds?”    
  
“They all own Harley’s, the criminals.” McGee bit out without thinking. It was just he was so damn tired.    
  
Tony rolled his eyes. “Don’t make sweeping judgements,  _ McJudgster _ . I own one.”   
  
“Since when?”    
  
“My six month anniversary with FP, we went biking up the coast when Jughead went back to Riverdale to see his girlfriend.” Tony confessed with a smile on his face. It was a good memory and a great mini-break. 

McGee just face-planted on the desk. “The cops won’t do anything!”    
  
Tony rolled his eyes because if it was a genuine chapter of a motorcycle gang then it was unlikely they would. Trust McGee not to consider such a thought. “Well, biker chapters are not likely to listen to cops.”   
  
“Who will they listen to then?” McGee asked, clearly tired and annoyed at everything.

Tony smirked. “Each other. Which of them have you annoyed?”    
  
McGee glared at him. “None of them. You’re the closest person I know attached to them.”   
  
Tony just stared at him, he wasn’t going to clue McGee in. Ziva though, she was quicker than Tim on this occasion. “They’re upset on your behalf.”   
  
Tony shrugged. “I haven’t said a thing to them.”

She knew she was onto something. “It’s the book, is it not?”    
  
Tony smirked. “I’m sure it can’t be  _ McAuthor’s _ new book. After all LJ Tibbs, Agent Tommy and Officer Lisa are nothing to do with us ... As such, I have no reason to be annoyed that Agent Tommy was killed in a homosexual tryst gone wrong.”   
  
She smirked because vengeance was an art form - she was beginning to realise that Tony wasn’t as unrefined as she thought. She was also pleased to know that it was because he was gay that he ignored her overtures. It could have hurt her self-esteem otherwise. As a result, their partnership had settled into a simpler thing that she understood. 

"I understand you need to need to go back to Riverdale." 

Tony sighed because the date was looming. He'd given a summary of what had gone on in Riverdale so they would shut up about it. Plus, there had been explaining the whole guardian thing. "The trial starts and all of us have been called to testify." 

Tim didn't get it although he was still figuring out how he could ask Tony to get the bikers to back off. "Surely the prosecutors will declare a conflict of interest?" 

Tony snorted, "You're way off,  _ McOutoftheloop.  _ We're all part of the prosecution. He killed Jason and she helped cover it up. There are some things you just can't ignore." 

Tim was quiet because there was no way that trial would end well for the two defendants when both the daughter and nephew were testifying against them. It was clear that with Tony being in this mood that he was out for blood. He'd always been good in front of a jury. 

"How's your niece taking it?" 

Tony shrugged, "She's been accepted into Georgetown and has taken over the reins of the family business. In her words,  _ mummy and daddy are dead." _

"Is she not a little young for business?" 

Tony rolled his eyes because he was never a fan of judging by age rather than actions. "She realigned the business and increased revenue. We've both taken up seats on the board and pushed through the changes she wants as they made good sense." 

It was ironic that in one statement, he'd said more about himself than he had in years. Ziva smiled, "You must be proud." 

Tony nodded because he was very proud of how his niece had survived the trauma of the year before. "I am. Cheryl is awesome." 

Ziva had figured out that he was much more than the agent meatball she'd originally thought him to be. She could see McGee figuring out the same thing as he'd not really seen paternal Tony as yet. 

~*~

It was just before the start of the trial and Cheryl had requested to see her father. 

"Hello, daughter." 

She flicked her hair back. "I see you're pleading not guilty." 

"I DIDN'T KILL YOUR BROTHER. Your uncle and his hellspawn have poisoned you." 

Cliff didn't like the way Tony was standing to the side and not reacting - it meant he had something up his sleeve. 

Tony grinned, "I asked Cheryl what she wanted for Christmas and she said to burn the Blossom name into ash." 

It was an evocative image, to be sure, and it struck hard and true. She stood up, throwing a copy of the paper down. "I asked Uncle Tony if I could take his name and a judge liked him enough to push it through. I didn't want you to be confused when a Cheryl DiNozzo was called for the prosecution. You killed Jason, Daddy, and we're going to make sure justice is served." 

With her piece said she walked out, heading to the gallery to join FP, Jughead, Betty and Polly with her young child. She had a smirk on her face. "Now that was cathartic." 

FP smirked. "How did he take it?" 

"Not well," she smiled innocently. "I hope it doesn't affect any testimony." 

It did but then again that might have had more to do with the fact she was clutching Tony and FP's hands like they were her two Dads. 

_ Tony had gone back to Riverdale to help Cheryl cope with her grief. Instead, from the ashes of the terrible tragedy, he'd found a family that came together in adversity but was flourishing just fine.  _

_ He could not wait for his wedding and honeymoon. In no surprise to anyone, his Aunt and Uncle were not invited as they were currently serving life and fifteen years respectively.  _

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
